Carry on my wayward wizards
by SweetXena
Summary: The wizarding world turned their back on their hero after his victory over the Dark Lord, fearing that he too would be corrupted by his own power. Harry Potter, his family, and a few of his most loyal followers go into hiding in the Muggle world. Harry and his godfather's only daughter Piper Black now trade their life of magic for that of the hunter after a chance encounter with th
1. Chapter 1

**_Some people will be OOC (Out of Character) I swear if you don't like the story then don't flame me or anything just use the back space and act like you never read it._**

 ** _This is also a crossover with Harry Potter_**

 ** _My friend Frost helped with the title and summary because I suck at that._**

 ** _Swear olds, if you read any of my stories you know by now I got a potty mouth._**

 ** _Also I'm making a lot of things up for both Harry Potter and Supernatural, that's why it's called fan fiction, if you don't like then don't read, just please don't point anything out about it if you don't agree with anything I write, but I always welcome comments, and advise._**

Chapter One

Twenty six year old Dean Winchester found himself at home with his father John, their friend Bobby Singer, their mother Mary was killed when Dean was four. His twenty two year old brother Sam was home from college, him and John wished he was home for good, they know what demons, vampires, witches, werewolves is out there, the list goes on. But Sam was bullheaded. He knew Sam didn't want to be a part of the supernatural world but what Sam doesn't understand that he is no matter what. Dean take a sip of his beer looking at his dad, his dad was tall with black hair with some gray in it, he has a beard which was salt and pepper also, their friend Bobby was older than them, with gray brownish hair and beard also. Dean himself was tall 6'1 with green eyes and freckles, blondish brown hair. They heard a noise coming into the room they turned to see his brother who was taller than all of them, he was 6'4 medium brown hair they tease him telling him it needs cut, big broad shoulders and when he smiles he got dimples. Their dad was always being told that his sons were handsome. Sam nods,

"Ready to go for that walk" the other three nods their head grabbing their things and making sure they had their pieces, they watched as Sam grabbed his gun. They decided that it was a nice day out that they would take a walk in the woods behind their house just to make sure everything was ok.

* * *

Twenty two year old Piper Black was out hunting what everyone was saying a bear, but from her outlook it looks more like something supernatural. She was beyond piss, first the hunt wasn't working out like she hoped, and the second thing was her family. She gave up being a witch, her world didn't want change. After her God-brother best friend Harry Potter took out Tom Riddle they had nothing but bad things to say about Harry. Yeah Harry was really powerful, but he could care less but the others didn't see that. Her, her dad Sirius Black his best friend Remus Lupin, and Harry friend Hermione was the only ones that stood up for Harry. They were sixteen when this happen, so her dad packed them up and moved them to the muggle world. He finished their teaching on the wizarding part but they learned in the muggle world also. They also learned about the supernatural things and the hunters that would kill them without letting them explain. So they learned to hide their powers and everything from the muggles. She became a hunter when her best friends' family got attacked. She learns karate, hand to hand combat, and she learned acrobatic skills and pressure points. She joined another hunter named Rufus who taught her the salt and burn, silver bullets that she made sure she kept away from her second father, and everything else. She stopped and listens to something, she notice that the woods were by homes so she new whatever she was chasing was headed to the houses for food, human food she knew. She was kneeling down checking out prints she found when she heard a sound behind her, she slowly turns around to see what look like a bear, if you didn't take the fact in that it was already dead and decomposing, when it growled you could smell it breathe, she about choke on it. She stands up slowly backing up nice and slow,

"Nice dead bear" it came closer letting out a terrified roar swiping at her with its dead paws pushing her down making her hit her head she knew she was bleeding, she gulps (Fuck this, it's a dead bear and I'm not going to be its next lunch) she spins around taking off running, jumping over fallen trees, she heard the bear just stepping on them she turns shooting off some bullets at it, she runs till she sees a tree branch, she takes a leap up swinging herself up into the tree, using branches she jumps from tree to tree after she got to her sixth tree she stops looks behind her, the bear was nowhere in sight but she saw houses and everything. She sits down thinking what her next move was when she felt the tree being shaken, she looks down into dead eyes of the bear,

"Fuck man, I know I'm good, but I'm not that damn good" she gets her gun out shooting at the bear again, the bullets didn't do anything, (Fuck Piper it's a damn zombie bear, you have to shoot it's brains out) she felt herself fallowing down, next thing she knew she was fighting the bear trying to hold it off her, trying to not let it eat her face, she thought she was a goner when she heard a voice,

"Hey Snuggles over here" the bear gets off her going towards the new voice, she looks over to see four men standing there with their guns drawn,

"Thank the Gods" the guy with short blondish brown hair smirks,

"Just call me Dean" Piper rolls her eyes, "Kill it" Dean kept the bear busy as the tallest guy got behind it, puts his gun to the head pulling the trigger, next thing you know there was bear brains everywhere and the body laying on the ground not moving. Piper let a sigh out lying down onto her back,

"How did you guys know" the tallest one walks over offering her his hand to help her up off the ground,

"We were out walking heard the shots came running, good thing or you would have been dinner" she smiles,

"Yeah thanks guys" she starts to dust herself off, afterwards she looks at them. She couldn't but notice that the two younger ones were really hot. If she had to pick one it would be the funny one who called the dead bear Snuggles. She clears her throat,

"Thanks for the save boys, I'm Piper Black" they nod their heads turning around to walk away,

"You know it's rude to walk away without a your welcome, or oh I don't know names" she just watched them, "Well fuck you also jackasses" she spins around looking at the now dead bear, she kicks it,

"Hope you stay dead you fucker"

* * *

Xena: Well that's the start of the story hope you all enjoy it

Dean: Even if you didn't no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

No one belongs to me; this is a work of fan fiction, fiction being the key word here people. Me and my friend Frost don't make money from this it all in fun and games.

No flaming please, again this is fiction so not everything going to be down to the dot. Also OOC here.

The more reviews I get the more I'll update. No flames.

Sorry so late on this I had some stuff written out but then I didn't like it so had to start over.

(This means they r thinking)

Chapter Two

Dean and them were walking when they heard gun shots, they looked at each other taking off towards the sounds, when they got there they saw someone jumping from tree to tree looking over their shoulder, he turns to his dad,

"What you think" his dad shrugs his shoulder,

"Not sure, but something chasing whatever that is" they watched as a tall girl with black hair resting then looked down to see what looked like a dead bear looking at her, they watched and listen as she talked to it and the bear knocking her out of the tree, that's when they got into action. Afterwards they hurried up and walked away before the cops came. They also heard the girl speaking calling them fuckers and the dead bear one also, Dean couldn't help but smile at her attitude, and he loves chicks with attitude. They were about to leave her behind when they heard her talking, they assumed she was on the phone,

"Hey how do I get rid of a dead but come alive but dead again bear" they turned to prove their selves right that she was on the phone they went to walk away again when they stopped at her next words,

"Rufus I'm for real, the bear was dead, came back to life somehow chased after me, got my ass handed to me by it, a guy named Dean saved my pretty ass then him and his fuck faces friends left me" they listen as she snorted,

"Why didn't I think of that, oh maybe because it's a stupid ass thought. Never mind man you finish your hunt and I'll finish this somehow" she hangs up putting the phone into her back pocket.

Dean just shook his head making his way out of the woods with his dad, brother and Uncle Bobby.

Piper shakes her head as the men leaves her. After she hung up the phone with Rufus, she hurries up looks around to make sure no one was in sight; with a wave of her hand the bear was gone. She reaches up touches the back of her head winces at the bump she found there. She shakes her head (forget this I'm going to go back to my hotel room, clean up and go out for a damn drink. I think I deserve a drink) with that thought she made her way to her motorcycle hoping onto it jump kicking it peeling tire out of her parking place.

When she arrived at her hotel room she took a nice long hot shower letting the dirt, sweat and blood run down the drain. When she was done she got out toweled herself off. She puts on a tight white t-shirt on that read:

 _ **I know the voices in my head aren't real…..but sometimes their ideas are just absolutely awesome!**_

with stone washed jean that hugged her butt, she dried her hair, and she brings her wand out changing the end of her hair to blue tips to match her eyes. She smiles nods her head (looking good) she grabs her keys to her bike, goes hops on taking off. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, she decided to just drive around. She passed a bar that read "The roadhouse" she parks her bike (Hmmm The Roadhouse wonder if it's anything like the Patrick Swayze movie) she chuckles to herself jumping off the back putting her helmet on it. She squares her shoulder back standing tall not showing fear as she made her way up to the door jerking it open. She gives a quick glance around to make sure there was no trouble, when she found none she made her way to the bar not noticing the men at a table already.

"Hey there, sexy, how you doing" Dean overhears some drunk punk say to Piper as charming as he can. He watched as the girl spins around to snarl at the guy,

"What the fuck dude may I help you? You fucking lost or something" Piper growls, not in the mood to deal with any drunken jerks, no matter who they are. "I'm trying to relax and have a few drinks. Now buzz off before I fucking make you."

Both the drunk's and Dean's jaws drops as she swings back around to her drink. Their minds shared a single thought, (What the fuck just happened) Dean shakes his head looking at his family who was just trying not to laugh at the lady. Sam looks at his brother,

"Just your type, too bad you're with Lisa" Dean Grimaces. He knew his family didn't like her, because she doesn't like it when he's with them and gets mad. He couldn't be away for awhile before she starts calling him, he's shock that she hasn't yet, as reading his mind Sam laughs,

"Got a note from her saying you can come and play with the big boys" Dean Growls, "Bitch" Sam smirks back "Jerk"

Harry Potter and his girlfriend Hermione Granger cruise down the road on the old motorcycle he had received from his Godfather Sirius Black, when they spot The Road House.

"Hey babe, you feel like stopping to stretch and grab a bite" Harry asked. "Sure Hun," she replies. They pull in the parking lot and dismount.

Harry was wearing a green shirt under a leather jacket that had Witherwings embossed on the back and a hippogriff head on both shoulders. He also wore black jeans and boots, along with the deathly hallows symbol on a chain around his neck. Hermione wore a tight lilac top with an otter flipping the bird under a matching biker jacket and blue jeans.

They walk in and immediately hear Piper telling off some drunk for bugging her. They both smirk and shake their heads out of pity for the poor idiot. "Hey Sis!", Harry calls out to her giving the guy a chance to escape with his life. "Harry" Piper whips around and yells in shock. "The one and only. I see you've still got that fiery temper of yours," Harry replies laughing.

"Always! It's been a while, what are you guys doing out here" Piper asked, happy to see her god brother and Hermione. "Just out looking for work and decided to grab a bite to eat. What about you" Harry questioned back. "Pretty much the same as you except I came to have a few to help distress. Had to tangle with a zombie bear and ended up getting saved by this really hot, but rude guy and his cute brother," she answers, "You guys might as well join me. Let's grab a table somewhere, so we can catch up." Harry and Hermione nod and follow her as she leads the way.

Meanwhile, Dean's phone starts ringing. "Hello? Oh hey, what's up baby? I'm at the Road House with Sam and the others. What? Now? Fine, I'll be there in a bit. Love you too, babe. Bye." "You ok, Dean?", Sam asks his brother. "Yeah, just Lisa is jealous I'm out with you guys instead of spending time with her and basically just made a booty call" Sam cracks an imaginary whip while laughing. "Have fun "Tiger". Tell your lovely girlfriend your brother and the others say Hi." Dean just shakes his head and heads for the door.

Piper's leading Harry and Hermione when a guy suddenly walks into her, catching her as she falls. "Hey! Watch where you're going asshole!" The guy looks at her and apologizes, "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention. Holy shit! It's you, from earlier!" "Shit, what are you doing here" Piper asks startled. "Is this everyone run into Piper at the bar day or something?" "No, it isn't. Me and the boys are here to drink and relax, much like you and probably everyone else here. Anyway, I'll see you around, Piper, got to go meet up with my girlfriend. And by the way, the name's Dean Winchester," Dean replies as he continues towards the door.

Harry looks at his sister, "Who was that masked man" Pipe rolls her eyes,

"That was the jackass who left me after the bear attack. And I can't believe someone that rude has a girlfriend" she smirks,

"She must be blind or something wrong with her to be with him, even if he is hot he's rude" Harry started to laugh,

"Just like you sis, just like you" Piper growls.

* * *

 _ **Xena: Remember no flames**_

 _ **Dean: God please no flames**_

 _ **Sam: Yeah but we love reviews**_

 _ **Xena: We do this part got away from us and is much longer than I was thinking of making it, thanks to my friend Frost who helped as we're on facebook.**_


End file.
